The Image Core facility will provide three categories of services to the Drug Abuse Research Center: 1) imaging of labelled cells and whole brains at high resolution and detail. 2) Live cell imaging and measurement capabilities. 3) Image processing and enhancement capabilities for better separation of regions of interest from background. The main purpose of the core is to provide investigators with training regions of interest from background. The main purpose of the core is to provide investigators with training and with appropriate imaging devices to see where markers have localized, look for differences in morphologies and colocalization, and record movement of calcium. The core will also train investigators ib software to measure areas and volumes, and to enhance images. This core also posts training materials on its web site for other researchers, updating as new information arises.